Extension de Palettes de Couleurs
300px|right Les Extensions de Palettes de Couleurs sont des éléments qui élargissent la gamme de couleurs, permettant au joueur de personnaliser les Warframes, les Armes, les Sentinelles et autres équipements. Ils s'agit d'objets achetés depuis la section "Équipement" du Marché. Elles sont vendues pour chacun. À l'achat, les palettes sont liées au compte du joueur et il est alors possible d'utiliser la palette de couleur choisie sans limites. Packs Deux packs peuvent être achetés et permettent d'économiser des platinums. Le Choix A dispose de 5 palettes de couleurs : Classique, Classique Saturé, Tempête, Glace et Feu. Le Choix B propose 3 palettes : Grineer, Infesté et Fumée. Palette de Couleur d'Héritage (Legacy Color Palettes) Depuis l'hotfix 14.0.9 il y a eu des bugs dû sur la valeur du gamma pour toutes les couleurs de palettes (plus haut que la normale), qui a pour effet de produire toute les couleurs (à l'exception du 'vrai' blanc et noir des couleurs ombre), et d'être plus nuancé qu'attendu. Ils ont alors fixés cela et donnez à tout Tenno connecté pour les 2 semaines avenir une "Gamma palette". Dans l'hotfix 14.1.2 ils ont ajouté l'option 'Legacy Color Palettes' qui peut être activé / désactivé. Cette option permet d'avoir les combinaisons de couleurs d'avant la 14.0.9. Classic Cette palette de couleurs fournit des couleurs plus ternes et moins saturées que l'autre palette Classique saturé. C'est avec cette palette que les joueurs commencent le jeu, mais uniquement la colonne du milieu est utilisable . Acheter la palette débloquera les autres colonnes. Classique Saturé Cette palette de couleurs possède des couleurs plus vibrante, comparées à celles dites Classique. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. * A sa sortie, la palette était vendue pour , seulement pour une semaine de promotion. * Il semble qu'il y ait eu un changement dans cette palette (A confirmer). Bastille Cette palette propose des variations de rouge, de blanc et de bleu, disposées de manière à former le drapeau français. Elle fut vendue pendant un temps limité, pour , pendant la Fête Nationale 2013. Easter Cette palette propose de très faibles variations de couleurs et n'est disponible que pendant le weekend de Pâques. Elle fut vendue pour . Eximus Une palette de couleurs dérivée des uniformes d'adversaires Eximus. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Feu Déverrouille de nouvelles couleurs pour personnaliser l'apparence des Warframes. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Grineer Déverrouille une collection de couleurs insiprées par les marines Grineers. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Glace Rafraîchissez-vous avec ces nouvelles couleurs pour personnaliser l'apparence des Warframes. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Infesté Déverrouille une collection de couleurs inspirées par les Infestés. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Bleu/Blanc/Rouge Cette palette propose des variations de rouge, de blanc et de bleu, disposées de manière à former le drapeau américain. Elle fut vendue pendant un temps limité, pour , pendant l'Independence Day 2013. Elle a été donné gratuitement lors de l'independence Day 2015. Fumée Déverrouille de nouvelles couleurs pour personnaliser l'apparence des Warframes. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Disponible dans le pack "Quel Stalker ?" pour . Il s'agit de la seule palette à contenir un "vrai noir". Tempête Déverrouille de nouvelles couleurs pour personnaliser l'apparence des Warframes. Cette palette propose des tons , jaunes , orange , rouge et vert/bleu. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Valentine Cette palette fournit des tons de rouge , violet et rose uniquement.Elle était vendu pendant un temps limité pendant la Saint Valentin 2013. Pendant la Saint Valentin 2014 , elle était donné à tout le monde comme cadeau gratuit de la part de Lotus. La palette de couleur Valentine était encore disponible à l'achat pendant un temps limité à partir du 13 Février 2015 pour dans le Marché, et également à partir du 11 Février 2018 pour une durée limité. Halloween Cette palette propose des variations de rouge, d'orange, de jaune et de vert. Elle fut disponible pendant Halloween 2013 pour , dans le Marché. Pour Halloween 2014, elle fut offerte à toutes les joueurs, en tant que "Cadeau du Lotus". Aube Levez-vous avec ces couleurs supplémentaires pour la personnalisation des Warframes. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Crépuscule Fournit des tonalités de brun, de bleu sombre et de pourpre. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Shamrock Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché, pendant le jour de la Saint Patrick et jusqu'au début de la saison Printanière. Elle sera à nouveau disponible lors de la prochaine Saint Patrick. Tenno Débloque les couleurs exclusives des Warframes afin qu'elles puissent être utilisés avec n'importe quoi . Cette palette fournit les couleurs de bases principale, secondaire, teinte 3 et teinte 4, et la couleur de l’énergie des premières 18 Warframes. Disponible à l'achat pour , dans le Marché. Gamma Cette palette de couleurs fournit des couleurs moins saturées que la palette de couleurs classique. Elle a été ajoutée dans l'Update 14.0.9 et distribuée aux personnes se connectant entre le 26 Juillet 2014 et le 9 Août 2014. Ki'Teer left|250px Disponible pour Crédits + Ducats chez Baro Ki'Teer. Notez que le stock de Baro Ki'Teer change à chaque apparition et que cette palette peut ne pas être disponible la prochaine fois qu'il viendra. Éminence left|250px Disponible pour Crédits + Ducats chez Baro Ki'Teer. Notez que le stock de Baro Ki'Teer change à chaque apparition et que cette palette peut ne pas être disponible la prochaine fois qu'il viendra. In the Developer Workshop, DE_Steve explained that this color palette was a gift to compensate players who may have become used to the desaturated colors that resulted from a bug in the color picker. Plage left|250px Disponible auprès de Nakak sur Cetus contre 100 Perles de Nakak pendant l'Alerte Tactique : Dog Days. Category:Mécaniques Category:Marché Category:Beta Fermée Category:Holiday Content